Batman New Missions
by lightyagimefan
Summary: this is me making my own Batman plotlines with my favorite Villains I've made two police detectives I might make a villain I don't know but it's about batman my characters and the villains point of veiw as I unravel the plot NOT A ONESHOT


Batman New Missions

I've been watching some of the old batman shows and I've played Batman Arkham Asylum (sorry if I misspelled it) but trust me I've been a batman fan for a while I'm not 40 or 30 but I've been a fan since I saw the animated series old episodes I'm not one of those guys that played a video game or two and thinks he's a batman fan sorry for the long intro I needed to stress that so I don't get flamed for it later and this is based on the old comics and series by the way

Chapter 1: Two Face's war

Two Face is just sitting in his cell at Arkham Asylum flipping his coin he's next to across from Joker next to scarecrow and across from The Riddler

Riddler " Two Face what four complete sides three light exits and one dark exit"

Two Face " The medical facility it has two known exits and one very few know about I found it last jail break you probably found a map"

Scarecrow " I "talked" to a guard about the exit but I injected him with enough fear gas that he didn't even know he told me too bad I was caught last week the only one who got out was"

Then down the hall they heard guards

Guard " keep it moving Crock"

Cash " how does that mark on your chest feel Crock"

Killer Crock " Cash you'll eat those words when I'm eating you hahah"

Then Crocks collar lit up

Crock " ahhh....ahhh....graaah.....you will ahhhh pay ahhhh"

Scarecrow " our only hope scratch that apparently the Crocks been caught hmmm...Joker you've been quiet"

Joker " oh sorry I just thought... (putting his hand beside his mouth now whispering but still talking loud enough for everyone to hear) of a way out of here hahahaha"

Scarecrow " what is it clown"

Joker " nothing much just when the guard makes his rounds Scarecrow will have a nice little disease and have to go to the medical facility and once you get there...."

Scarecrow " I spray them with toxin and get a gun go to the control room and free everyone"

Joker " bingo...hahaha oh but only this block if every super villain got out then they'll probably keep us from getting out here he comes"

Then a guard came along and at that point Scarecrow grabbed his chest

Scarecrow " help guard please I'm in pain ahhh it feels like a heart attack ahh please gahhh"

Guard " oh my god we need help over here"

then two guards came and carried Scarecrow out who still was screaming out in pain

At the medical facility in Arkham

Doctor " he looks okay but..."

Scarecrow " doctor I have something I want to say"

Doctor " what"

The doctor had four guards with him he felt safe but he should have known better

Scarecrow " I am....the master of fear now bow down"

Then at that moment Scarecrow let something fall out of his sleeve and everyone in that room started screaming out in fear

Scarecrow grabbed one of the now cowering guards guns and ran out he kept running straight till he got to a room with control room written on it

Scarecrow " easy my distraction in the medical room should be wearing off now so I have to hurry"

Then Scarecrow got out a bobby pin and picked the lock to the control room when he was in there he saw one guard in a chair sleeping he had turned off the camera in the medical room to keep Crane's privacy again big mistake

Crane crept toward the guard in the chair and when he was behind him he started strangling him and killed him

Scarecrow " now let's see this is the block I was in now let's see...damn it needs a code...or does it then Scarecrow put in the word Amadus Sharp and the password confirmed

Scarecrow " how predictable the founder's first name and the wardens's last name were the password...now let's see open cell block B okay now let's watch the fireworks"

Back at Cell block B

The electrical force field went down

Joker " my plan worked" then he took of running there were other people in the cell block so a lot of people came out and followed the Joker

Riddler " hey Two Face why don't we work together to get out of here once were out we can work together again or not your choice"

Two Face flipped his coin, bad side

Two face " okay let's go" he then pulled out a gun

Riddler " how did you sneak that in"

Two Face " I made it scan proof no scanner on earth could detect it"

Riddler " good now let's go"

The two headed the opposite way everyone had gone till they got to the medical facility

Scarecrow " glad you two remembered now let's hit the road"

Riddler " why not"

Scarecrow " here's a gun Riddler me and Two Face have one so we don't want to have to guard your dead body" then Scarecrow tossed Riddler a gun and they went to the middle of the room (which had two floors and was pretty big)

Two Face " hear it is"

Then Two Face the strongest one there found a small crack in the floor and lifted it till a panel in the floor opened Riddler and Scarecrow went in and as Two Face went in he closed the panel

dropped down to a dirt path that led to a black van with Arkham on the side and a black car with control squad on it they approached the vehicle's but as they got close 6 armed guards popped up Two Face shot 3 in the face killing them Riddler and Scarecrow shot down the rest Scarecrow got shot in the arm and Riddler got a hole or 3 in his jacket but that was there only casualty's

Two Face " let's get in the van"

Riddler and Scarecrow nodded and got in the back of the Van and Two Face got in the front and started driving

(Sorry that was so long I had to get the Villains out of prison but here's Two Face)

Two face had dropped his two allies off at an abandoned apartment near Gotham bridge he said " I might team up with you two but for now I'll go solo" he didn't want to put working with the two up for chance after he rode out of there he went to an abandoned dock near a bunch of broken down apartments and buildings set for demolition his new base still had beds and electricity so he had a good set up he parked the van inside the building he knew he would have to re-paint it he chose to leave it black and paint over the Arkham part he checked for ways the police could trace the van he found nothing

Two Face " now we need some henchmen to help take down Thorn (a local crime boss who made Two Face) and I know just the place"

Two Face got into his van and drove into Arkham until he got to Franky's bar it was a little bit away from Two Face's head quarters but it was still in the slums when Two Face entered no one commented about him or stopped what they were doing Two Face looked around and saw Hush (one of batman's villains he's a plastic surgeon that can change his appearance nothing really special) he also saw great white ( a gang boss who went to the Asylum went insane and carved his teeth to look like a great white shark's teeth excuse my temporary loss of good English)

he also saw The Ventriloquist and his puppet Scarface ( The Ventriloquist appears to be sane he says that a puppet who had told him to kill somebody in the Asylum to get him Scarface now pushes him into doing crime )

Sorry for the history lesson all those people will come into play later and I wanted to get that out of the way

Two Face sat down next to Great White at the counter

Great White " what do you want"

Two Face " henchmen"

Great White " sorry I have no men to give you my mob was overthrown by Thorn"

Two Face " funny I needed henchmen to take down Rubert Thorn to bad"

Great White " Frank can help you get henchmen I'm sure you knew that because I doubt that you knew that I was here"

Two Face " you were right where's Frank"

Great White " should be in the back"

Two Face " thanks...bye"

Two Face got up and went back the bartender let him because he didn't want a bullet to the head

Two Face went to the back to find an average sized room with a bar back there and a pot and crack stand

Two Face " Illegal drug ring...everyone buying that crap will die a painful and long death and not because of us"

Then he opened the door next to the bar to find a small office and a man at a desk typing something on his computer

Man " what do you want I'm very busy"

Two Face " I'm looking for Frank"

Man " that's me what do you need the drugs are out there"

Two Face " I need henchmen"

Frank " so you can start a new gang or mob or whatever your calling it...no I don't want to waste time getting henchmen killed"

Two Face " It's not for that I need them to take down Thorn"

Frank " yeah yeah yeah I've herd that a million times no one has succeeded I'm not wasting any henchmen "

Two Face flipped his coin, bad side

Two Face then went over to Frank put him in a headlock and a gun to his head

Two Face " are you willing to cooperate now"

Frank " yes I'll give you 10 henchmen free of charge"

Two Face " good now get them so I can leave"

Two Face then let go of Frank an concealed his gun then Frank went off and Two Face went to his van Frank came outside and found the van he told the 10 men to get in Two Face's van and do as he says and he'll pay you

Two Face went back to his base because dawn was approaching

At the Batcave

Batman was sitting at the bat computer with his mask off and Alfred was standing next to him

Batman " I need to find Scarecrow but there's no trace of him except for the 12 people in the hospital thanks to his bank robbery"

Alfred " may I suggest you get dressed you have an interview soon"

Batman " alright Alfred I'll get dressed"

Alfred " the limo's out front"

At Gotham police station (Commissioner Gorden's office)

Jacen Chrome was a 20 year old white male with a black haircut that had bangs he was wearing a black unbuttoned over shirt a white T-shirt underneath blue jeans and black sneakers

His partner Sarah Kile was a white 25 year old female who had her black hair in a pony tail and a blue long sleeved shirt with cargo pants and black sneakers

Commissioner Gorden " hello Jacen and Sarah I'm happy to tell you that you two are promoted and you are partners welcome to the Gotham detective division"

Jacen " yes...this is great"

Commissioner " your first job is to protect Bruce Wayne during his interview"

Sarah " that doesn't sound like a job for detectives more like police"

Commissioner Gorden " Bruce Wayne is an important man I have to send someone experienced and I chose you two"

Jacen " whatever"

Sara " okay"

Jacen " let's go then as soon as you give us the location"

(These two will be active characters by the way)

Skyscraper dinner

Reporter " so Bruce today's interview is about Harvey Dent otherwise known as Two Face I thought I would let you know before we got started"

Bruce " (his head now looking out the window over looking the west side of Arkham) thank you"

The Reporter pressed the button on the recorder and said " how was your friendship with Harvey before the accident"

Bruce " We went way back we met in high school when we were in the locker rooms"

Flash back

Teenage Bruce Wayne was in the gym locker room wearing a white Jersey with Gotham Knights with a knight ridding on a hoarse holding a javelin on the front and black shorts when he heard " look at this little shrimp boys just a little nerd..."

Then Bruce went over there and got in front of the teenage Harvey Dent wearing the same thing as Bruce and the bullies

Bruce " leave him alone"

Bully 1 " we got no beef with you Wayne"

Bruce " leave him alone"

Bully 2 " alright we'll leave the shrimp alone"

then the bully's went off

Bruce " you okay"

Harvey " yeah thanks Bruce"

Bruce " hey don't worry"

Harvey " could you sit with me at lunch I'd like to talk with you"

Bruce " why not"

End of Flashback

Reporter " that's a good story when you got older did you and Harvey talk much"

Bruce " we met every so often for lunch or to shoot some hoops which I had to teach him to play"

Reporter " That's good....do you still wish he would you know snap out of his mental trance"

Bruce " all the time I've even had nightmares about him"

Reporter " I expected that....well I hope your presentation goes well tomorrow"

Bruce " thank you"

The reporter then clicked off the recorder but at that moment a bunch of men with machine guns came in

Armed Man 1 " everyone down this is a take over by us"

The sun had started to set it would be night soon

Then Jacen and Sarah came out of their hiding places with magnum pistols Jacen took cover behind the counter Sarah took cover behind the fountain on the first floor they shot at the men and ordered them to put down there weapons Sarah had shot the legs of 1 of them and he couldn't move then 1 of the thugs shot Jacen fortunately the gun only mad three holes in Jacen's chest and made him fall down

Then the sun set and a van crashed through the wall on the first floor and 5 men came out the back and shot up the three men everybody was shocked when Two Face came out and got his men in the van and left"

Bruce " I have to go"

Bruce ran to the elevator and called it to go to the parking lot once he was there he looked around then he got out a button and he pressed batmobile soon after the batmobile arrived Bruce got in

Back in the Restraunt

Batman had just gotten in he saw Jacen he told Sarah to get him to a hospital asap she did

Batman " now I have to find some clue to tell me where Two Face went"

Batman looked on the ground and after a few minutes he found a strange green liquid on the ground he got out a vile and took some of it he went to the batmobile to analyze it

Batman " polluted sea water he must be hiding out at the abandoned docks I have to go there now"

Two Face's base

Two Face had left knowing Batman would somehow find him he had taken the T.V the covers and mattresses his close and some tools

Batman " nothing he probably was here but he packed up and left hmmm...."

Then 4 thugs jumped out

Thug " Thorn want's your head and were going to give it to him"

They charged Batman kicked Thug 1 he grabbed the second thug's punch and hit him into the near by wall Thug 3 tried to attack Batman from behind but ended up being knocked out Thug 4 tried an attack with a led pipe but Batman grabbed the pipe kicked the Thug in the gut and knocked him out with the led pipe Thug 1 had gotten back up and tried to kick Batman down but Batman threw him out a window into the ocean as a response Thug 2 had enough since to have escaped

Batman " Alfred Two Face isn't here I found some thugs I'll tell the police about it when oh and Alfred I'm coming back so have a pot of tea ready"

Alfred " very well sir"

Gotham hospital

Sarah " Jacen you did well get better soon"

Commissioner Gorden walked in at that moment as Sarah left

Commissioner Gorden " sleep well son hope you get better soon"

Hey guys I know that was long not all of my story's will be this long I will continue writing chapters for this series oh and I do not own Batman if I did my series would be a show see you next time loyal readers


End file.
